


Meant to Be

by EmilisBack



Series: DenNor Oneshots [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilisBack/pseuds/EmilisBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas sighed, shaking his head. He knew that they everyone else was right, he just wished they weren't.</p><p>He didn't want to do this. He knew it wasn't going to work from the beginning, but he had prayed to god it would. Mathias was all he ever wanted, and this relationship was supposed to be all he'd ever need. He's planned it all out. They had planned it all out, together. They had promised each other to work through whatever problems may arise from this relationship together.</p><p>But was that enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant to Be

Lukas sighed, shaking his head. He knew that they everyone else was right, he just wished they weren't.

He didn't want to do this. He knew it wasn't going to work from the beginning, but he had prayed to god it would. Mathias was all he ever wanted, and this relationship was supposed to be all he'd ever need. He's planned it all out. They had planned it all out, together. They had promised each other to work through whatever problems may arise from this relationship together.

But was that enough? He always thought it would be. You had to work to love, and that's what the two of them had done. They had worked so hard to stay together and to stay in love. No one could say that what they felt for each other was artificial, so why didn't it work?

All you needed to have in a relationship was love. That's what everyone said, or what they used to say. But suddenly all the voices around him changed from supportive to cruel. They said it would never work. No matter how hard they worked together, they wouldn't last. Lukas had always denied them. Telling them they were wrong, that him and Mathias were going to be alright, but now...

He couldn't deny it anymore, they were right. Him and Mathias were in a toxic relationship. Not because either was trying to hurt the other, but because they kept each other from going forward.

Taking his phone out of his pocket, he dialed up Mathias.

"Hello? Lukas? What's up?" He sounded tired. He was tired.

"Hey, Mathias. I think we need to talk. Can you meet me at my house?"

Mathias remained quiet for a moment, before letting out a breath of air. He knew this wasn't going to be good. They both knew this was coming, but neither wanted to be the one to start the conversation. "Alright. I'll be there in five minutes."

He hug up the phone, and much too soon for Lukas' liking, Mathias was at the door.

"Hey, come on in," Mathias simply nodded in response as both of them set on the couch an arms length away from each other. "You and I both know why I called you. I don't think that this is going to work."

"Don't." Mathias cut off what Lukas what going to say nest. "Just don't."

"Mathias, what-"

"No, Lukas, listen to me for a second, alright? I'm saying don't. Don't say that we you think we should break up, or that this isn't going to work, or that we're 'not meant to be'. Don't you dare repeat all those stupid words everyone keeps throwing at us. Don't you even dare."

Lukas looked at the other boy in surprise for a moment, before collecting himself. "Fine, I won't. I'll say what I've been thinking."

Lukas-"

"No. You got your turn to talk, now it's mine. This doesn't work. We don't work. We never have. I don't image we ever will. It's not because we don't love each other, because we do, I know we do, but there's so much more in being together than being in love. And yeah, that is a large part of it, but that's not all of it, and frankly were lacking in far to many things-things we've never had-to be able to say this relationship works. So yeah, I do think we should stop seeing each other."

Mathias glared at him, and Lukas glared back.

"How can you even say that," Mathias finally spat out, looking at the ground, tears coming to his eyes.

"Say what? That we shouldn't be together?" Lukas can feel tears starting to gather in his eyes.

"Yes!" Mathias exploded, standing up to look down on Lukas. "How can you say that we shouldn't be together? Don't you even love me?"

"Of course I do," Lukas snapped, standing up as well. "Of course I love you! How could you even ask something like that?"

"Because who leaves the person they're in love with when they love them too?"

"Mathias, it's because I love you I'm saying this-"

"Oh shut up!" tears are falling freely from both boys eyes, and they're full on shouting. "Don't try to use that pathetic line on me! You know that it means bull!"

"No, Mathias, it doesn't! It's true, I love you, and I'm hurting you, and you love me, and you're hurting me, even if ewe don't mean to. We can't have a relationship like this."

"Then we fix it!" Mathias shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

"You and I both know that it wont last long. We have a thousand problems and only ten solutions. We can't do this. I love you, Mathias, I swear I do, but I cant keep hurting you and then turn a blind eye as if nothing is wrong." By now both of them had calmed down, and Mathias scoffed.

"So you won't even try to fix this? To fix us? You won't even try?"

"No, Mathias, I won't. I can't afford this to break again, and neither can you. And we both know. it will."

Mathias looked to the ground, before looking up in acceptance.

"So this is it?"

"I'm sorry."

Mathias gave a nod before leaving, not turning back. Once Lukas knew for sure Mathias was gone, he fell back onto the couch, face in his hands, sobs wreaking through his body.


End file.
